


Je suis immortel

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Je suis immortel, je suis intemporel, mais je suis aussi fragile... et peut-être pas invincible.





	Je suis immortel

**Je suis une lumière.**

Je suis les étoiles parmi les ténèbres. Je suis la lanterne qui guide à travers le chemin d'ébène. Je suis si haut que je cherche à toucher le ciel. Et je suis grand. Je suis si grand afin qu'on puisse me voir, même dans le brouillard, même dans les temps obscurs, si grand pour protéger ceux qui demandent un lieu sûr. Je suis un phare, un phare aux énormes murs.

 

**Je suis un passé.**

Je suis tant d'histoires à raconter. Tant de mystères à cacher. Tant de joies à protéger. Tant de peines à accumuler. Tant de fantômes à garder. Tant de peintures accrochées. Tant de noms écrits sur un bout de papier. Gravés sur des coupes dorées. Chuchotés durant la récré. Des amours, des amitiés, des liens impossibles à briser. Des générations de famille qui ont foulées les mêmes marches d'escaliers.

 

**Je suis des secrets.**

Je suis des salles que tu ne connaîtras pas. Je suis des trappes que tu n'ouvriras pas. Je suis des cachettes que tu ne visiteras pas. Je suis des passages que tu n'utiliseras pas. Je suis des codes que tu ne trouveras pas. Je suis même labyrinthe à certains endroits. Il te faudrait toute une vie, ou une carte dessinée par la magie, pour connaître chacun des recoins que je cache en moi.

 

**Je suis trahi.**

Je suis éventré par un de ceux qui m'avaient créé. J'habite un monstre que je ne voulais pas garder. Je mets en danger ceux que je suis sensé protéger. Mes murs frissonnent en l'entendant se déplacer. J'abhorre sentir sa peau sur mes pierres glisser. Et je ne peux rien faire, rien sauf être témoin des erreurs d'un temps oublié. J'attends impatiemment celui qui viendra me délivrer.

 

**Je suis complice.**

Je suis, à ceux qui ose demander, de l'aide. J'accueille ceux qui ont le courage de se dresser contre les idées les plus laides. Je dissimule les héros de mon temps, qui veulent aller de l'avant, qui ne sont pas paralysés par la peur, qui sauront se défendre, qui sauront tout défendre, quand sonnera l'heure. Car quel que soit leur maison, leur famille ou leur sang, leur destin est le même.

 

**Je suis blessé.**

Mes murs s'écroulent. Mes portes sont forcées. Un feu immense brûle en moi, de la fumée noire entourant mes toits. Le début d'un ère nouvelle est annoncé. Mais annoncé par la sonnerie du glas. Du liquide chaud de la couleur du rubis coule le long de mes briques tel des larmes pourpres me vidant de toute vie. Des corps inanimés emplissent mes couloirs de leur jeunesse arrachée. Je ne peux qu'être l'arène d'un combat que je connaissais déjà, que j'espérais fini depuis plus longtemps que ça. Ces élèves, MES ENFANTS, enrôlés dans une guerre en retard de près de 17 ans. Ils ne le méritent pas. Personne ne le mérite. Et je me retrouve défiguré. Je me retrouve en lambeaux, je me retrouve atrophié.

 

Mais je ne tombe pas.

 

**Je suis debout.**

Je suis reconstruit. Je suis guéri. Le passé ne me touche plus, seul compte à présent ton avenir. J'attends avec impatience le train couleur carmin, j'attends avec impatience que tu t'installes enfin.Je suis les murs sur lesquels tu pourras t'appuyer, je suis les toits sous lesquels tu pourras t'abriter, je suis les classes dans lesquelles tu pourras étudier. Je suis le plafond grâce auquel tu pourras rêver. Je t'apprendrai à voler, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Je t'aiderai à rencontrer des gens qui ont les mêmes dons que toi, je t'aiderai à trouver ta place, je t'aiderai à découvrir et accepter tes choix. Car malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je suis ta maison. Je suis ton havre.

Je suis ton école. Je suis Poudlard.

 


End file.
